cousasdeirmasfandomcom-20200215-history
O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2
O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 2 é o episodio 8 da tempada 4 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 32 en total. Estreouse o 8 de abril do 2018. É o final da serie. Argumento O episodio empeza explicando o que sucedeu no episodio anterior coas escenas en grao sumo importantes. 22 está triste pola morte de Mila, e 0 tamén o lamenta. Entón Robert empeza a gritar dicindo: “Gustábame este aspecto!”. 22 di: “Que pasa?” e Robert di: “Moi ben, fagámolo rápido…”, colle o corpo morto de Mila, dálle un bico e di a 22: “Poñédea nun escáner e introducídelle os ficheiros que o dobre de Mila do Universo Espello vos enviou antes de morrer. Ao choio!”. 22 di a Robert: “Que queres facer?” e Robert di: “Cando biquei Mila, deille vida. Empezou…”. 22 di: “Que empezou?” e Robert dilles: “Queredes salvala, si ou non? Pois poñede o corpo de Mila nun puto escáner, abride os putos ficheiros do dobre de Mila e xuntádeos cos datos de Mila. Facédeo, carallo!”. 22 faino, pon o corpo de Mila nun escáner e empeza o proceso. Entón Robert di: “Déixame o computador”, e 22 di: “Por que?”. Robert di: “Es imbécil? Que carallo queres que che diga para convencerte? Ou me deixas o computador, ou Mila quedará morta para sempre, collóns!”. 22 dá o control do computador a Robert, e Robert empeza a introducir uns datos no computador… Entón Mila sae do escáner e cae ao chan, sen ningunha ferida. 0 analízaa cun tricórder e di: “Está inconsciente, pero viva!”. Robert fai unha fusión mental teremedosiana a Mila, e di: “Levádea á Terra, borreille calquera lembranza de Andrea, de Alxy Frankz e de nós nesta nave. Tamén dunha falsa rodaxe que ela fixo con eles dúas. Rápido!”. 22 faino, teletransporta Mila á súa casa e di a Robert: “Creo que me tes que dar unha explicación, non?”… Robert explica que deu vida a Mila, pero fíxolle falta un prezo: deu parte da súa enerxía vital a Mila, polo tanto morrerase e rexenerarase pronto. Só pode atrasar o proceso. 22 di: “A túa enerxía vital, co teu bico, non?” e Robert di: “Teño que marchar. Vós tedes que seguir o voso traballo de derrotar a Andrea, eu teño que cobrar o que me toca. O tempo que pasei convosco foi agradable. E ti, 22, tes que deixar de pensar que Andrea é atractiva para ti, xa viches o que fixo…”. 22 di: “Non podes quedar un pouco máis connosco?” e Robert di: “22, tes sorte e terala sempre. Eu vereivos de aquí a moitos anos, pero vós verédesme nuns días. Pero con outra cara!”. Robert colle a bóla de transporte, métese nela e desaparece. 22 di: “Eu teño que volver á Terra, vós tedes que continuar o voso traballo. Ao choio!”, e teletranspórtase na súa casa. 0 tenta analizar a casa de Mila cos sensores da nave para ver se ela está ben, pero os sensores non a detectan. Entón 0 usa os seus poderes telepáticos teremedosianos, e descobre que Mila está na súa casa, sa e salva. 0 investiga e descobre que Robert puxo unha protección máis forte no corpo de Mila, ou sexa, agora ninguén a pode ferir nin secuestrar. 0 tranquilízase, mentres Mila fai a súa vida tranquilamente. Na base de Alxy Frankz, Andrea e Alxy Frankz están a falar da morte de Mila. Alxy Frankz di que poderían obter algo máis dela se non estivese morta, pero Andrea di que Mila non tiña ningún segredo, foi unha boa acción xa que coa morte de Mila, 22 estará triste porque estaba namorado dela. Alxy Frankz di: “Pero ela non está namorada del e el sábeo, polo tanto tarde ou cedo desistiría e namoraríase doutra persoa. Non me dixeches que el tamén está namorado de ti?”, e Andrea di: “Si, e isto será a súa perdición. Pero temos que ter coidado, el agora quererá vingar a morte de Mila…”. Alxy Frankz di: “Pero cando viñer cara aquí, matarémolo!”, e os dous rin maliciosamente. De súpeto, Robert aparece invisible e fai unha fusión mental teremedosiana a Andrea para borrarlle calquera lembranza de Mila e a súa familia. Andrea tenta paralo, pero Robert vaise coa súa bóla de transporte. Andrea bica Alxy Frankz sen saber por que… Na bóla de transporte, Robert viaxa atrás no tempo, pero non pode aguantar máis, toca uns botóns da bóla e rexenérase. A bóla de transporte aterra nunha casa dunha época descoñecida, e aparece Robert convertido nun bebé nun berce, con outra familia… Na base de Alxy Frankz, revélase que o bico que Andrea deu a Alxy Frankz foi para aplicar a mesma hipnose nel. 0 descifra a mensaxe que Mila do Universo Espello enviara a 22: vén de Robert, e di que os oficiais da 07 teñen que esquecer Mila e a súa familia, xa que se continuaren a misión, poñeranas en perigo. 22 acepta e decide rematar a misión relacionada con Mila e a súa familia. A mensaxe tamén di que Robert foi quen enviou Mila e a súa nai a Bàrcinon, para evitar que Andrea as capturase. 22 di que teñen que contactar con Panda, pero 0 di que aínda non o atoparon, teñen que esperar que el os contacte. 0 dille que Robert dixo que nuns días falarían con Panda, e 22 di: “Exactamente, aínda así non sabemos que aspecto el podería ter. Baseándome na súa voz e nuns cálculos que eu fixen, se cadra é un adulto duns corenta anos!”… 0 di que el tamén pensara o mesmo, ou sexa, Panda non é novo como eles. Mentres tanto, nun lugar descoñecido, Panda está a velo todo e di que, xa que el ten a cámara que grava o presente, o pasado e o futuro da súa vida, pode dicir o que sucederá nos próximos anos. Pero Panda di: “Coidado, explicareivos revelacións do voso futuro, do que sucederá a partir de agora: como rematará a vosa loita contra a rexenta Andrea, e todos os prezos que teredes que pagar para conseguilo. Estades listos?”, e Panda empeza a falar co público… “Dentro duns meses, 22, 0 e Carla, os últimos oficiais da antiga FEF que quedan, empezarán unha misión na Terra do Universo Espello para atopar a verdadeira Andrea. Eu axudareinos, no entanto este ataque será longo e perigoso, e aínda que os oficiais da 07 conseguirán rescatar Andrea, terán que pagar un prezo bastante caro. Andrea do universo normal estaba secuestrada nunha prisión terrana que controlaba a rexenta Andrea, e cando a salvan, ela queda na 07 sabéndoo todo e axuda 22 e os seus aliados, pero sen ter rango de oficial. Isto dos rangos, para eles, é unha cousa que xa non seguen moito, xa que agora son só tres. Ou mellor devandito, dous: Carla será asasinada pola rexenta Andrea durante a misión de rescate, e Franny quedará moi afectado pola morte da súa nai e non se recuperará ata que esquecerá os seus pais cando suceda o que eu tento evitar. Pero estou a adiantarme… Andrea deste universo lembrará todo ata que os oficiais da 07 farán a misión definitiva para derrotar a rexenta Andrea que terá un custo aínda máis elevado. Na primavera do ano 2019, Andrea do Universo Espello será derrotada e morrerá, e Andrea do universo normal substituiraa sen lembrar nada e vivindo a vida que facía o seu dobre. Pero o custo desta vitoria será, como xa dixen, aínda máis elevado, xa que morrerán todos os aliados de 23…” “No verán do ano 2019, 23 está a facer unha viaxe cos seus pais, mentres 0 decide levar Sandra a bordo da nave 07 para facerlle unha sorpresa como agasallo de aniversario. Pero Andrea sabía que isto pasaría, xa que Alxy Frankz do futuro llo dixera. Andrea estaba morta, pero preparara unha trampa, unha última acción que a rexenta Andrea fixo antes de ser derrotada… A nave 07, mentres leva Sandra a bordo, perde o control e a altura e estrélase na Terra, causando unha focha nunha parte da península Ibérica. Josep Maria 23 fai un regreso ao pasado para desfacer todo o desastre na Terra, pero non pode salvar o seu irmán 0 e a Sandra López. 23 prepárase para viaxar ao pasado coa súa cámara, pero despois dun problema, a policía búscao. 23 escapa a Teremedó, pero despois duns meses, a policía de Bàrcinon dille que non pode quedar en Teremedó e ten que volver á Terra. 24 volve á Terra e tenta que ninguén o vexa, vivindo como fuxitivo. Alxy Frankz escapa da prisión de Teremedó e vai á Terra para tentar matar 24. E repítese o que sucedeu antes que 24 fose ao ano 2010. Pero xa estou farto de ver que todo é un bucle temporal, e estou a pensar en volver ao ano 2019 e evitar que a 07 caia á Terra, para facer que sucedan cousas diferentes. Poderei cambiar o futuro da miña versión máis nova? E se o fixer, se cadra eu deixarei de existir ao cambiar o meu pasado? Aínda que me importe un carallo, agora son eu quen non sei que pasará…” O episodio e a serie remata cun resumo dos episodios das catro tempadas, as aventuras das irmás Kimberly e Karla en Bàrcinon, e a misión de Mila e a súa familia. Todo isto vese con imaxes de escenas de todos os episodios que fan de conclusión para a serie. Categoría:Episodios ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 2a Part en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part II es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 2 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 2 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 2 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 2 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 2 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1